sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia the First: Forever Royal
Sofia the First: Forever Royal aired as the twenty-sixth and final episode of season four of Sofia the First, and the hundredth-eight overall. It was produced as the thirtieth and final episode of season four, serving as the de facto, feature-length series finale. Summary 's Secret Library missions and Protector training leads to one ultimate challenge: Defeat Vor and save both the EverRealm and the Mystic Isles. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia (final appearance; main story and flashback) Supporting characters: * Queen Miranda (final appearance; main story and flashback) * Princess Amber (final appearance; main story and flashback) * Prince James (final appearance; main story and flashback) * King Roland II (main story and flashback) * Baileywick (final appearance) * Cedric (final appearance) * Clover (final appearance) * Chrysta (final appearance) * Skye (final appearance) * Orion (final appearance) * Vega (final appearance) * Jade (final appearance) * Ruby Hanshaw (final appearance) * Lucinda (final appearance) * Prince Desmond (final appearance) * Princess Vivian (final appearance) * Minimus (final appearance) Villains: * Twitch (final appearance) * Wormwood (final appearance) * Prisma (final appearance; redeemed) * Vor (first full appearance; final appearance; dies) Other characters: * Madame Collette (final appearance; no lines) * Suzette (final appearance; no lines) * Violet (final appearance; no lines) * Robin (final appearance) * Mia (final appearance) * Whatnaught (final appearance; no lines) * Princess Zooey (final appearance; no lines) * Prince Hugo (final appearance; no lines) * Prince Axel (final appearance; no lines) * King Garrick (final appearance; no lines) * Princess Hildegard (final appearance) * Princess Clio (final appearance) * Princess Kari (final appearance) * Birk Balthazar (only time mentioned) * Queen Lorelei (only appearance; no lines; dies in flashback) * Constable Myles (final appearance; no lines) * Princess Elena (mentioned only) * Goodwyn (final appearance) * Winnifred (final appearance) Locations * Enchancia (final appearance; main story and flashback) ** Enchancia Castle (final appearance; main story and flashback) *** Amber's bedroom (final appearance) *** James's bedroom (final appearance) *** Sofia's bedroom (final appearance) *** Cedric's workshop (final appearance) ** Secret Library (final appearance) * Mystic Isles (final appearance) ** Isle of Crystals (final appearance) ** Isle of Protectors (final appearance) * Never Land (only appearance; cameo) Objects * Amulet of Avalor (final appearance) * Enchantlets (final appearance) * Wicked Nine (final appearance) * Locket of Vor (final appearance) * Hand fan * Crystal Legion (only appearance; destroyed) * Ravencatcher (final appearance) * The Tale of Princess Sofia (only appearance) * Wishing well (final appearance; flashback only) * Cedric's family wand (final appearance) Vehicles * Flying coach * Coach Cast Songs * "A Big Day" * "Royal Prep" * "Get Wicked" * "For One and All" * "On Your Own" Connections to previous events * began attending Royal Preparatory Academy in . * Sofia made a heart of rubies for Cedric in "Cedric's Apprentice". * Sofia became a Protector in training in "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector". * found out Sofia's secret in "The Mystic Isles". * Prisma met Vor while she was still trapped in the locket in "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye". * Jade needed glasses in "A Tale of Two Teams". She didn't receive her pair until "Princess Jade". * Wormwood betrayed Cedric by allying with Prisma in "In Cedric We Trust". * Sofia gained the ability to transform into a mermaid in . * In "A Royal Wedding", Amber learned she was heir to the throne while James decided to become her First Knight. * Sofia and her friends chose new schools in "The Royal School Fair". * Sofia got the string for her Which Way Bow in "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist". * Sofia gained the ability to shrink in "The Littlest Princess". * During the narration of Sofia's tale, the wishing well from "When You Wish Upon a Well" makes a cameo. In the aforementioned episode, Roland mentioned he made a wish, which is revealed in this special. * Sofia freed from her amulet in Elena and the Secret of Avalor. * Desmond made a tree monster in "One for the Books". Notes/trivia * "The Mystic Isles" was produced as three episodes long, so taking that into account, "Forever Royal" is listed as twenty-seven, instead of thirty. * The song "A Big Day" is an allusion to a fan's Tumblr account which featured recaps on early episodes.Gerber, Craig (September 9, 2018). "So there's a shout-out in the first #ForeverRoyal song (Big Day) to one of the earliest #SofiaTheFirst Tumblr fans, who used to write recaps of every show. (We could only fit half the handle in there b/c of the song's meter, so it's not obvious.) Thx 4 the recaps!". Twitter. Retrieved September 11, 2018. * The powers of Sofia's Amulet of Avalor and Protector role are revealed to her friends and family. * Sofia becomes a fully fledged Protector. * Cedric's arc comes to a close by attaining the title "Cedric the Great" from . * The special includes a "The End" card, also used in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. * When Sofia and Vor/Prisma are inside the amulet, they aren't really walking because they're magical spirits. That explains why Elena had difficulties to walk in Elena and the Secret of Avalor after being freed of the amulet.Gerber, Craig (April 8, 2019). "They are not flesh-and-blood mini-people walking around inside the amulet. They are magical spirits. They could have flown if they tried to. It's not the same as being in the real world.". Twitter. Retrieved April 13, 2019. * Amber is the last character to speak in this special, making her the last character to speak in the entire series. Errors * Despite the importance of the Enchantlet, Sofia isn't wearing it until the first time she's summoned by Chrysta. * Sofia failed to obtain Queen Grimhilde's crown in "In Cedric We Trust", so it's unknown how the Protectors got it from Prisma. ** It is also never explained how the Protectors obtained the rest of the Wicked Nine. * In "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye", Sofia and Chrysta only brought the Falcon's Eye (the jewel hidden inside Shan-Yu's sword) to the Isle of Protectors. They didn't bring the sword itself, but when Prisma was performing the spell, each of the Wicked Nine flew out of a vault, including the sword. * When graduation begins, a blond man in a burgundy tuxedo is sitting behind Aunt Tilly. However, when Sofia gives her speech, sitting right behind Aunt Tilly and Grand Mum are Prince Axel and King Garrick. References External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) }} Category:Animal transformation episodes Category:Episodes